


Study Break -- Outtake

by Sandy



Series: To Be Whole [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandy/pseuds/Sandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru gets Ami to take a study break.</p><p>After/during chapter 5 of Broken Dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break -- Outtake

“One vanilla chai for you and coffee for me.” Mamoru grinned as he handed the drink to Ami. “Does anyone else have to bribe you to get you to put the books down, or am I just special?”

Ami rolled her eyes as she cooled the drink enough to sip it. “You’re a Resident. You understand the power of the hot caffeinated drink of choice. And the cost of studying time.”

“And you’re a certifiable genius who could have passed all her exams on day one. I know.” He held up a hand to forestall her. “The professors still have valuable wisdom gained through years of experience, and when else will you be able to stay updated on as broad a sweep of current research. Definitely not as a Resident…”

She chuckled, “That bad?”

“Not bad, just...we have an enemy, my brothers and sister are back, Chibi-Usa is here, and I’m pulling long shifts doing routine procedures and trying to study for boards. Just feeling kinda torn…” He shrugged. “And not entirely sure why I’m doing this anyway. How is being a doctor going to help me be king?”

“Critical thinking. Problem solving skills. Reassuring your Queen that you did get your dream.” Ami smiled. “Could you imagine Usagi if you didn’t become a doctor?”

Mamoru laughed, “Ok, fair enough. So, how are things going with Sachi?”

Blinking, Ami blushed, though she managed not to choke on her drink. “I’m not sure there are...things...yet.”

“But….? Come on, Ami, you’re blushing bright even for you.”

“She’s...bold, brash...kind…I…” 

Reaching across the table, Mamoru grabbed Ami’s hand before she could freeze her drink. “Ok. I’ll back off for now. How are things with Kotone?”

Ami laughed and relaxed at the change of topic. “I never saw myself as a mother, Mamoru. And now, I can’t imagine not being her mother. She’s perfect. I mean, not in the sense that she’s an angel or anything like that, but she’s...exactly what I would have wanted.”

“I get what you mean...Usako and I have said…”

Mamoru was cut off by the sound of Ami’s phone. Glancing at the screen, Ami frowned, “It’s the school. I need to take this.”

He nodded and gestured for her to go ahead and do so.

“Hello. This is Mizuno Ami. Yes, I’m her...um...big sister. As long as she’s here, she’s my responsibility.” She made a face, and Mamoru had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. “I see. May I ask what exactly happened? Mm-hmm. ….Ok, well, I’ll speak to her and make sure she has something to keep her busy during class. Oh? But since you’re not offering to test her and move her up appropriately, are you? No, I didn’t think so. So I will speak to her and send her with materials to make good use of her time. Yes, of course. Thank you.”

“Problem?” Mamoru sipped his coffee watching her expression.

“It seems Kotone’s too advanced for her grade…” Ami shrugged, trying not to laugh.

“Like mother like daughter.” 

“But which one?” Ami leaned in a bit. “I knew better than to argue with teachers, even when they were wrong.”


End file.
